The invention relates to a screw compressor, comprising two screw rotors which are disposed in screw rotor bores in a compressor casing and which compress a refrigerant entering at a refrigerant inlet and discharge it at a refrigerant outlet, and comprising an inlet disposed in the compressor casing for refrigerant which is coming from a supercooling circuit and is passed to the inlet via a system of lines, the inlet being disposed in such a way that it opens out into compression spaces enclosed by the screw rotors and screw rotor bores.
In the case of screw compressors of this type there is the problem that the compression spaces enclosed by the screw rotors and screw rotor bores moving past the inlet cause pressure oscillations or pulsations, which propagate into the pipeline system of the supercooling circuit and lead to noise and possibly also to problems in terms of stability and sealing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a screw compressor in which the pressure oscillations or pulsations occurring at the inlet propagate as little as possible to the pipeline system of the supercooling circuit outside the compressor casing.